


God I Missed You

by hana_14



Series: James + Sirius [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Kisses, M/M, is beautiful, prongsfoot - Freeform, remus is tired of their PDA lol, sirius misses james for no apparent reason and i live for it, yup its fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_14/pseuds/hana_14
Summary: Sirius misses James after a normal, tiring day of school. so who's to stop him from stealing James away from Remus to cuddle? No-one! That's who. Fluffy.





	God I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> this is a super short fluffy drabble. just...prongsfoot.

Sirius slid his arms around James's waist from behind, feeling goosebumps erupt across the other boy's body and smiling, planting a soft kiss on his neck.  
"Hey," he mumbled into his skin. James turned a light shade of red.  
"Hi."  
He'd been talking to Remus about recruiting a new Keeper for Quidditch, but Sirius had only just got back from detention and decided to say hello. He kissed James's neck again lovingly.  
"I missed you," he whispered quietly so that even someone standing next to them couldn't hear, but Remus picked it up with his sharp wolf hearing.  
Remus rolled his eyes and pretended to gag.  
"I'm not sticking around for this any longer," he said flatly and went to sit by the fire in the Common Room. James turned around and Sirius let go of him. Their faces were deathly close.  
"God, I've missed you so much," Sirius whispered again, and took it as James missing him too when he grabbed Sirius and smashed his lips onto his, desperately kissing him.  
"I know - " James started before kissing him again, " - exactly what you - " kiss " - mean."  
Sirius's only reply was "Mmph," because James had smoothly slid his tongue into his mouth, and was pressing his body closer. He was practically inhaling everything that was James, clutching him tighter as he got lost in his lips...  
"Get a room!" someone shouted. James broke off temporarily.  
"Fuck off!"  
And he was back to devouring Sirius's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for clicking and reading! anybody who wants to give me prompt, please do - seriously, i'd love to write prompts if you guys like my writing style.


End file.
